


Just Another Saturday

by Synli



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Curiosity, F/M, Frustration, Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synli/pseuds/Synli
Summary: Lyssa is a College student who has always sat aside Saturday as a day to relax and do whatever she wanted. All these years later and that hasn't changed, or it wouldn't have changed if her parents hadn't decided that they needed to drop off their large spoiled German Shepard, Casanova. Can she still salvage her Saturday and get what she had planned out of it?





	Just Another Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to take this moment to tell those who are reading this that I'm currently running a sale on my writing commissions! My prices are half off for the holidays!  
> If you're interested in seeing what I'm willing to write about as well as how to get in touch with me, please check out the link below! 
> 
> [Commission Info](https://docs.google.com/document/d/11BaZaZgkJHHO4CBEggsbTLCka8Gg7PDiECkZQz8zMbo/edit?usp=sharing)

Ever since she was a young girl in school, Saturday was THE day that Lyssa looked forward to. It was her day to do whatever she wanted. Games, Anime, Cartoons, or any measure of other things had occupied her precious Saturdays for as long as she could remember. Needless to say that if something happened to come up that ruined the day for her, she wasn’t afraid to give the offender a piece of her mind.

This morning the sole inheritor of the lithe young woman’s wrath was the large German Shepard who seemed to be doing his best to constantly steal her attention away from her computer monitor. Lyssa’s parents had decided that they would be going out of state for the weekend to visit one of her Father’s distant relatives and had taken it upon themselves to decide that she would be the perfect candidate for watching their ‘precious’ little monster.

“Ugggh, down Casanova! Down!” The brown-haired female called out above the sound of her anime as she dropped a hand from her keyboard to push the male’s large head out from under her long night-shirt. If it wasn’t for her parent’s last minute decision she would be lounging about her apartment completely bereft of clothing and free to dabble in self-pleasure whenever the thought may have struck her.

Sadly today her attention was mainly focused on keeping Casanova out of places he shouldn’t be, namely her. It had begun shortly after her father had departed. She’d been reclining in her computer chair as she watched another episode of her current anime when the mutt stuck his head between her legs and inhaled deeply. The shock of the sudden impact against her unattended slit had almost caused her to jump out of her chair.

After a few harsh words towards the male that she knew he wouldn’t understand, she successfully shooed him away and went back to her show. To her annoyance, that didn’t stop the determined canine from slowly wedging his way between her legs two or three more times when her guard had dropped. One time she even believed she felt something long and wet caress her core, but she was too annoyed to let herself be side-tracked.

So here she sat, powering through as many episodes as she could fit in on her day off as she continued to fight off the advances of the large German Shepard. Though she kept herself ready to push him away at a moment’s notice, she began to notice his attempts coming less and less often. Eventually she made it through an entire episode without more than a long canine yawn from the direction of her couch.

The sound drew her attention away from her monitor to the lounging dog laying stretched out on her couch. “I should probably give him some sort of attention, then I can get back to my anime.” As she climbed to her feet the gigantic white-furred male only lifted his head slightly off of her couch to observe her as his tail gave a gentle wag. The closer she got to Casanova the faster the swaying appendage seemed to cut through the air until it was loudly beating against the cushion of her couch when she stood above him.

“Hey boy, how are you doing?” Lyssa reached down and ran her hand gently along the male’s flank as her other hand found its way to the top of his head. The dark eyes of the canine gazed deeply into her own as she continued to show the German Shepard her affectionate side. “You’re not a bad guy, are ya? No, you’re not~ No, you’re not~”

Had another living soul been around in the apartment she never would have caught herself talking to the dog in such a childish manner, but she figured it’s the least she could do for being so short with him so far. Lyssa found herself chuckling when he rolled over onto his back giving her complete access to his underside. “Wow, you’re a pretty trusting guy, aren’t ya?”

Lyssa wasn’t prepared for the sight of Casanova’s vivid red shaft standing at attention amidst his snow-white fur. Though she’d seen plenty of porn by that point in her life, standing there with her hand only inches from a male’s arousal was something entirely different. “That looks pretty uncomfortable…”

Before she could process if she was supposed to feel embarrassed, concerned, or upset, Lyssa could feel the male’s length throb as her hand weakly wrapped around it. The temperature was the first thing that surprised her about Casanova’s erect shaft. “Wow… it’s… really warm…”

The German Shepard gave a low whine on the couch below her as he cocked his head to the side slightly. The feeling of eyes on her sent a shiver up Lyssa’s spine, even if the one gazing upon her was only a dog. “O… okay boy. Is… this what you wanted?” She could feel her cheeks growing flushed as her hand found itself moving slowly up and down the male’s bright red shaft.

Lyssa soon found her gaze wandering around her apartment as the fear that someone was going to randomly show up and see her beating off her parent’s dog grew within her. That worry wasn’t the only thing growing within the young woman, a foreign and unusual heat seemed to be sprouting from within her stomach as her hand continued its movements. Preoccupied with trying to put a name to the strange excitement that had been building inside of her, Lyssa wasn’t prepared for Casanova to suddenly roll onto all fours and begin to hump into her fist.

“Ah! Casa-aaah! Not on the couch!” The first eruption of pearly-white cum from his vivid red cock managed to splatter right onto her unprotected couch, much to her chagrin. It was a split-second decision, but Lyssa angled the male’s erect length towards her low-hanging night shirt. The subsequent ropes of his heated cream found themselves each splattering against the dark fabric of her top. Despite her annoyance, the brunette couldn’t hide the faint twinge of accomplishment as she wiped her slick hand on her soon to be discarded night shirt.

As the large canine moved to clean himself in the most embarrassing way after their encounter, Lyssa couldn’t help but recoil in disgust at her own actions. Without a word to the ivory-furred dog she made a break for her room and the comfort of her bed. The mostly naked girl had already all but forgotten about the cum that streaked the front of her shirt until she flopped face down onto her bed. This was a move that she instantly came to regret as she could feel the heated mess through her top.

“Aww dammit!” Before Lyssa could smack her left hand down onto the blanket in frustration, her eyes caught some of the glimmer of the dog’s left over cum in the natural warming light of the sun coming through her window. The sight of her digits streaked with the canine cum intrigued the young woman. Naturally her curiosity got the better of her and compelled her cum-coated digits to find their way to her face. As the scent of the strange substance reached her nose the heat between Lyssa’s thighs burned brighter and naughty thoughts began to take hold.


End file.
